Shinigami Knight
by satnad
Summary: His world in destruction because of the war but The Spirit King turn back the time of his world, now Zero as a shinigami together with his Taicho,Hitsugaya Toshirou will go to Vampire World to protect Human and Vampire and the balance of the world. No pairing! Kind,Insane and Sarcastic!Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**+++ Shinigami Knight +++**

**Chapter 1: My new life**

Do you believe if I say I am from the future?

Not as living being but a spirit known as Shinigami?

Not all people can remember their past live once they came to Soul Society but maybe I'm an exception.

I remember who I am.

An orphan who lost his family at the hand of pureblood vampire.

A Vampire Hunter.

An ex-human.

A Vampire level D that will fallen to level E but it never happen because of **them**.

I was being killed by a hunter when I tried to protect Yuuki and Kaname. I kept asking myself, why at the end, I tried to protect them? I hate them, loathed them and want to kill every pureblood but why I protect them?

Why?

Then, I closed my eyes, waiting for the death coming to greet me.

Zero slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone crying. He saw Yuuki crying and holds his body tightly closed to her. That Kuran, he look different, an expression I never seen before. He looks sad, guilty, angry, and ashamed of himself.

Zero wants to say something but he noticed something wrong with him. His body is transparent and chain that stuck at the middle of chest and he realized.

He was dead.

A spirit that unable to live this fucking world.

Zero watch his body slowly turn to ash and disappear from earth. Yuuki, she still crying, her hand clutches his school uniform tightly.

He felt guilty for living dead but this is for the best after all. His roles as Yuuki's knight are no longer needed.

"It's really hard to see people crying for their lost, Kiryuu Zero."

Zero turns around to the voice and saw a short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a sleeveless white haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip and a sword sheath in place on back.

"Who are you?" ask Zero.

"I am a Shinigami, come to bring your soul to Soul Society." Said the Shinigami kid.

"A shinigami? Then, what is your name and how old are you? You may look young but I already live with vampire since I was ten so I can tell you are older than your appearance."

The Shinigami twitched and sighed. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and my age is not your business. We can save our chat latter. Well if we meet at Soul Society." Toshiro shrugged.

"So the Soul Society is where I go? Will I remember my past live memory? Asked Zero with curiosity tone.

"Most of people not remember about their lives when they are a living being but it depends to them." Toshirou answered.

" I see." Zero frowned. "I guess I don't have a choice, huh? "

"You don't. If I left you here, you will transform to a hollow."

"Hollow?"

"A creature that eat people soul."

"Oh"

**+++ Shinigami Knight +++**

The time flew fast. I felt like it was yesterday I was dead but now in Soul Society, I become a Shinigami.

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Zero ignored the voice and continue doing the paperwork.

"How dare you ignore me! Your senpai!" whined Matsumoto, lieutenant of 10th Division. She grabbed Zero and hugged him tightly to her chest. Zero blushed and tried to release himself from super huggles monster.

"M-Matsumoto senpai! Let go of me! I can't breathe! " Zero start to pale and his face slowly turned to blue, being suffocated by a big watermelon boob is not good idea. Thank god he is not a pervert or else he already nosebleeding right now.

"Oh Zero! Your innocent little boy! We shall hang out together and drink some sake!" Matsumoto let go Zero and start to search her hidden sake inside the office room.

"But senpai! We have paperwork to do!"

"Yeah, Matsumoto. You have paperwork to do so why you tried to drag Kiryuu to drink with you?"

Matsumoto stop herself from her Sake searching mode meanwhile Zero tried to leave the room immediately. He felt the room temperature dropped suddenly and he know that not a good sign.

"T-Taicho! When you come back? How the Captain Meeting?" ask Matsumoto nervously while moving herself away from her Taicho.

"Oh the meeting is good but Soutaicho told me to bring Zero with me for our future assignment." Said Toshiro with his face smile nicely and eyebrows twitched try to control his anger before he accidentally freeze his lieutenant.

"Why you not use the Hell Butterfly?" Zero slowly tip top moved himself near the door. He needs to leave this place as soon as possible. He can't stand with the temperature like this! It's freaking cold!

"I came here to see if either of you slacking off from your works." Toshiro raised his eyebrows and his body leaning to the walls with arm crossed.

"Taicho! You're mean! Oh wait! Nanao just informed me about Shinigami Woman Association meeting! Bye bye taicho!" Matsumoto shunpo-ed fast before her Taicho say something.

"MATSUMOTO!"

+++Shinigami Knight+++

"Soutaicho, I bring my 3rd Seat as you requested." Toshirou and Zero bowed themselves in front of Head Captain.

"Welcome Kiryuu Zero. The reason why I call you here because you are the only person from your world become a Shinigami.

Zero shoulder tensed. He didn't like when people reminded him about his past live. Good thing about his new live is he not need to suck people blood anymore.

"Your world had been damaged badly, Kiryuu Zero. The war between Human and Vampire had caused the unbalance of your world and the barrier that protect your world from hollow to coming in slowly break. So, the Spirit King has no choice but to use his power to turn back time in order the balance of your world not completely destroy."

"The situation must be serious and dangerous enough to force Spirit King to interfere. " Toshiro said with serious expression.

"Indeed Hitsugaya taicho. That's why the Royal Guard informed us to put at least 2 Shinigami to protect the world before anything bad happen. Your mission is to protect the balance of the world and make Human and Vampire co-existence with each other. Therefore, I decided to send Hitsugaya taicho along with Kiryuu Zero to Vampire Dimension because of his knowledge about the world itself. You will leave tomorrow with Hitsugaya taicho and this is the mission detail is written inside this file." Yamamoto put the file at his desk.

Toshiro took the file and bowed to Soutaicho and leave the office together with Zero.

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

"This is suck"

"You can't complain. Mission is mission." Toshiro rolled his eyes. The teal eyes walking together with Zero to the gate ready to start the mission. Then,he stopped. He think he heard Matsumoto laughed at the 10 division barrack.

He sighed tiredly and shook his head, worried about Matsumoto manage the barrack during his absence.

"But taicho! Look at me! I am as short as you right now!" sword suddenly appear out of nowhere and slash Zero cheek. His cheek bleeding, Zero rolled his eyes and his body shaking.

"Ooops?" Zero smiling sheepishly. He never did this when he was alive but now, this is a different story. Toshirou sighed and put his sword back.

"Any complaint?" Zero shook his head, fear about his life.

"According to mission detail with the help of 12th division. We don't need a gigai anymore, a new type necklace form of gigai will make human and vampire able to see us, and you!" Zero stand still like a good soldier "Because two Kiryuu can't exist at the same time, your soul will go back to your old body."

"What about another self's soul?"

"Your soul will be one. You may think you are coming back alive but technically you are already dead. Bad news is you are still a vampire level D since we will go there after the Kiryuu accident."

Zero sighed. "So, when we arrived there, my soul will be inside my old body?" Toshiro nodded.

"This is suck, why I need go through this again."

"Like I said, this is a mission. My job is to make sure you are not drinking any human blood. Well, you will never fall to level E but your desire for blood is still there." Toshiro shrugged.

Zero sighed again and touches his temple. "Why I agreed to this again?"

"Co-existence of human and vampire for the sake of world balancer." Toshiro deadpanned.

"I don't think so."

"Drive vampire and human to level insanity since we, Shinigami do have mentality problem." Toshiro shrugged.

"Yeah that one!"

"You spent too much with Matsumoto and 11th Division."

"Hey! Be glad I am not a bloody thirsty like Zaraki taicho!"

"Whatever, we already in front of the gate. Let's go!" Toshiro moves his feet and enter the gate that linked to Vampire Dimension.

"Hai Taicho!" Zero followed his taicho.

**AN : Hello! I come back again! I know I need to continue doing my Book of Freedom but I have this great idea about Zero as a shinigami and I can't find any story about that so I decide to make a crossover of Bleach and Vampire Knight. Truthfully, I suck with the pairing so anyone who wish for a pairing. Sorry, I don't think I can write that because I'm suck in romance. English is not my language so forgive me of my lame grammar and spelling. Enjoy reading! And reviews are welcome! /bows**


	2. Chapter 2

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

**Chapter 2 : What? Become a Prefect Again?**

"Kyaa! Idol-senpai! Please notice me!" a fangirl huh?

"Kyaaaaaaaa Senpai of Bishie Wonderland! Will you give us your flying kiss!" oh god, what are they? Fangirl creature of different level 200?

"Oh please look at us Ruka-chan! With sexy eyes" said the fanboys with their goofy smile. Oh, I thought only fangirl exist in the school.

"Waaaaaaaa! Stripped Senpai! Stripped! Show us your wonderful six pack abs!" another moron fangirl.

Zero pissed off. He want to kill this banshee fangirl so much, release his zanpaktou and cut their lives but too bad he can't do anything to them or else he blown their cover.

4 years ago, he came back to this world. He was happy to meet the so-called adopted father,Kaien and his little adopted sister Yuuki.

Honestly, its take time for him adjust to this new situation. How your felt when you return to the past and see people that you loves come back to your live again? It took lot of effort to make sure he not broken and surrender to his emotion back then.

Good thing? You can piss of all the vampire and vampire hunter all you want again! Too bad Yachiru-chan is not around. He missed his partner-in-crime. Tch. Kiryuu Zero feel want to cry. He put his hand to his face and starts crying dramatically, remember all the destruction he caused together with Yachiru.

**SMACK!**

Someone smack his head. Thank god he manages to balance his body or else his pretty face will hit to the ground .Oh his taicho was right. He spends too much time with 11th division. Zero lifted his head and glared at the person.

Toshiro whistled and ignored the glared. His left hand holding a thick book (he used it to smack Zero's head all the time) and a bamboo sword at the back.

Zero knew that bamboo sword is zanpaktou but people will freak out if they saw **a child **has a real long sword behind his back.

Zero makes that face again and he knew what Zero thinks whenever he make that face. Toshiro pull his bamboo sword and swing fast to Zero like a baseball bat ready to hit the ball. Zero, unable to dodge the sudden attack, his body was being hit and thrown in fast speed like a flying rocket to the Night Class huge gate.

All the crazy moron banshee stop their screaming and stared with mouth in 'O' shape at Zero who is currently fainted at the near the gate.

"Zero! Are you alright?!" cries Yuuki runs to Zero to check his condition.

"Hm, this is what happen when you mock about my height again baka Kiryuu." Toshiro huffed and put his bamboo sword back.

The fangirl decided to stay silent like a good children after been scold by parent and most of them shaking nervously and lifted their head robotically to the direction where Zero came from. They admitted Zero is scary guy who always frown at them but everyone knew Zero only respect and fear one person and that person is Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He is the only one in the school that not afraid at Zero and not hesitated to hit him whenever he want. Not even Kuran Kaname can do that to him.

"H-Hitsugaya-senpai! Why you doing that to Zero?" said Yuuki still freak out while holding Zero to see any injured or not.

"Hn. You are a perfect Cross-san. Why you are not doing your job?" said Toshiro with eyes glared deadly to the student and Yuuki. The banshee and few boys sweat nervously and all shared the same mind, they must run away from this place right now!

Anything to escape Hitsugaya Toshirou, the head prefect of Cross Academy.

Before Yuuki unable to replied, the gate slowly opened and Night Class walks elegantly like a true noble student.

Aidou forget to read the atmosphere, runs like a little kid to greet his fangirl. "Hello girl~~ Do you miss me!" Aidou said excited tone and his hand in gun shape ready to shoot his fangirl like always.

Fangirl didn't give any reaction and still sweat nervously. One of the fangirl give a warning sign to Aidou to read the tense atmosphere.

Aidou realized their silent treatment and stop his act. The Night Class student did hear the crash sound from inside the dorm but they ignored it. Now their eyes tell them what happen, a faint(dead) body of Kiryuu Zero and Yuuki tried to wake him up by slapped his face many times.

The Night Class sweatdropped. "This is unexpectated. What happen to gloomy perfect!" shouted Aido.

"Hanabusa, look at the front of us." Kaien point his finger at the left side.

"You know that is really rude to point finger at people." Toshiro yawned with Zero at his shoulder like slack potatoes. Everyone blinked. They can't see when Toshiro pick Zero up. It's too fast for their eyes. Yuuki blinked and shocked. She slowly get up and "Heeeeei! Senpai! When you grap Zero?!"

"When you slapping Zero again and again?" replied Toshiro deadpanned. Then, he released little of his killing intent, a sign from them to return back to their dorm. In second, everyone disappear, only left the dust, Night Class and the three prefects.

Yuuki and Night Class sweatdropped.

Kuran Kaname coughed softly try to grab Toshiro's attention. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "Yes?" he asked politely.

"I want to say thank you for your hard work, Mr. Head Prefect." Kaname said in sarcastic tone.

"Hn. Not at all. Only do my job. Now hurry up and go to class!" Toshiro shooed them away.

Night Class growl, hate being treat like that and start walking again, most of them give death glared at Toshiro because of his rudeness to their pureblood leader.

As usual, Toshiro ignored them.

Yuuki said something to Kaname with her sweet smile and Kaname smiled patted Yuuki head. Yuuki blushed and bow at Kaname and she left to Toshiro and Zero (still fainted) side. The Night Class already entered the building school.

"Senpai, why you came late!" said Yuuki angrily, tried to punch her Senpai.

"I do not come late. One of my job is to make sure both of you doing your job. To be honest, I am disappointed none of you take your job seriously." Toshiro block the punch in ease. 'What a weak punch' thought Toshiro.

"What?! Can you see, I'm tried my best to block the girls from blocking the gate!" Yuuki huffed annoying with her senpai.

"No you don't. You only said 'Don't block the gate, go back to your line' with weak tone of yours. As a prefect! You need to be serious not a softie like that and one more thing, stay calm all the time and know how to handle the situation! Not be a freak out and scream that and this and being dragged away by the fangirl! Toshiro lectured Yuuki with her guilty eyes at the ground.

"Forgive me senpai for not take the job seriously." Yuuki mumbled. She really hate this when her Senpai in lecture mode. She realized it was her fault too.

"Whatever. We shall go meet the Headmaster now."

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

"B-but Toshiro-chan!" the Chairman whined.

"Please call me Hitsugaya, Chairman." said Toshiro tried very hard not to yell at Headmaster.

"B-b-but you and Zero-kun like a son to me!" anime-like waterfalls of tears began spilling.

Yuuki patted the Chairman's shoulder.

"How many times I need to tell you, I am not your son!" growl Zero glared at the Chairman. Yep, Aero already awake when he heard Chairman worried tone, "Zero, my boy! Are you okay? What happen! Etc etc etc" So to avoid anymore headaches, he simply kicked the chairman at the face and the body hit the wall.

Zero give a warning glared at the Chairman if he tried to hug him again.

The Chairman flinched and starts cried at Yuuki shoulder, tell at her how mean the duo silver eyes to him. Yuuki sweatdropped and only patted her adopted father's back to calm him down.

Zero and Toshiro sighed again. Remind them of someone's antic.

At the other living world.

Kurosaki Isshin sneezed.

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

"I really hate that duo silver head!" Aidou drawing the duo silver head the his book and he stab the picture many times.

"Yeah, that shorty guy really has nerves to show his disrespect to Kaname-sama!" said Kaname number one fangirl, Suoen Ruka.

Suddenly, a knife appear out of nowhere fly through Ruka and slice Ruka's cheek before it hit the wall.

The class suddenly stay silence when Ruka's blood filled the air. Ruka hold her cheeks and moves her head try to search the source.

Kuran Kaname narrowed his eyes at outside the building, try to search people who did that.

"Ruka-chan! Why you call the Head Prefect like that! Everyone in this school know that word is a taboo! Whenever people call him that, a knife will appear anywhere without nobody noticed it!" said Takuma come to Ruka side and wipe the blood from her cheek. Her wound heals already.

"You know, all the prefect blood smell delicious, I want to taste them so badly." Shiki said, the model student while eating his favourite pocky.

"We can't do that Senri, attack human inside the school is a no, right Kaname-sama." Rima said with emotionless tone.

"You are right. We came to this school to learn how to co-existence with human, to understand and be friend with them. I know this is hard for us since all of use view them as a food source. That why we created this blood tablet to control our thirst and avoid ourselves from attacking them." Kaname stop for a moment.

"Therefore, I hope none of you tried to harm human especially the prefect. They tried their best to protect our secret. We shall not cause anything that may destroy our relationship with human." Kaname said with authority tone and eyes glowing red.

"We understand Kaname-sama" all the students bowed respectful at their leader with their eyes glowing red.

Kaname shift his head to window and saw Yuuki at the nearest building. He also saw Toshiro talking with Zero. His eyes glow red, narrowed at them.

Who are you, Kiryuu Zero? Hitsugaya Toshiro?

**AN : Cut! You never expected that it will start like this right? Hahaha! I know Zero little OOC to you but oh well, whats done already done. So I hope you guys review my story! Ciao ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

**Chapter 3: The beginning of everything.**

Male Sun Dorm

"I refused!" Toshiro shouted angrily.

"B-but Captain!" Zero whines. Yes, do you see that? Kiryuu Zero, the famous hater I-KILL-EVERY-PURBLOOD whines at his captain! Bow to the Great Seiretei to drive Shinigami and Soul to insanity change personality disorder.

"Where is the teenager that love to scowl like an old man-"

"Hey I'm young teenager boy, thank you very much!" Zero shouted at the background

Toshiro continue, completely ignored Zero, "give death, frightening glared to every Human and Vampire especially Pureblood or always pointed his glorious Bloody Rose and said 'I WILL KILL ALL PUREBLOOD', where is that boy now?!" Toshiro asked and his finger point at Zero, currently stared at him with dead fish eyes.

"He died when you led him to Soul Society and met crazy bunch people and a voice stuck inside his head for eternity." Zero deadpanned.

Toshiro rubbed his temple, sighed frustrated. He sit at the ground, try to control his rising anger, crazy headache and a leaking reiatsu. Toshiro and Zero were inside the forest, doing their patrol around the school and they meet each other at the usual spot, near the lake.

Zero gulped hard. He scratched his head, smile sheepishly, eyes still locked at his Captain figure. He really hated his senpai's stupid plan. Matsumoto was planning to make a host club for their division and she wants the captain and Zero to be the main host!

She said 'This is the perfect opportunity for us to make our division more popular for Shinigami Fun Day that held once for a year, Zero! Taicho!' the lieutenant said with excited voice, but the captain does not approve the plan!

'Damn this grumpy captain! Can he stop doing that stupid paperwork and enjoy himself for a bit?' Zero groaned, he forgot he also like that before he dead.

Toshiro stand up. He slowly approached Zero with his eyes shadow and evil chuckle come from his mouth. Zero gulped again, his body slowly moving back and his back meet the tree.

'Shit! I'm screwed! I blamed Senpai for forced me to tell her plan at Captain.' Zero sweated nervously when he noticed the sudden dropped room temperature.

Teal eyes raised his head and glared at Zero with his sharpest glared. He smirked, his smile devilish at Zero who obviously frightening at his devil expression.

"Sit upon the frozen heaven, Hyourinmaru."

Zero screamed.

+++Shinigami Knight+++

20 minutes before the class over.

"The hell is that? Who is screaming at the middle of night?" Hanabusa said.

"I know who." Akatsuki said in bored tone.

"Of course this scream belongs to Kiryuu-kun!" Takuma said cheerfully. He thinks this is a normal thing.

Night Class sweatdropped.

"What do you mean by that Takuma" Kaname asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"The prefect obviously said something stupid at the head prefect." Akatsuki explained.

"How did you know about that Akatsuki?" Hanabusa raised his eyebrows. This is really weird, he never expects something like this happen to Kiryuu.

Takuma and Akatsuki holds their shoulder, shudder when remember that time. They accidentally saw Toshiro punished Zero and that's really not a good view. That day, they changed their opinion about the young captain, respect and fear.

Vampire stared at them, seen their expression changed to fear must be not a good sign. Kaname has good view about that but he curious what happen and how that stoic prefect punish Kiryuu.

He hate this when he don't know anything especially about Zero because he is an important for the role as Yuuki's knight. The pureblood frowned, he hope his planned for Yuuki, Vampire World and co-exist works perfectly fine.

Oh he doesn't know how wrong he is.

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

"Poor Zero… hope he come back alive." One of the students said inside the room at male Sun dorm. Completely awake when they heard Zero screamed. To them, this is a normal routine beside Zero is not the only victim but the kendo club member too.

After all, Toshirou and Zero joined the Kendo Club when they enter Cross Academy. It obvious who is the president is. You don't know who? Fine, I will tell you, it's our chibi captain! Hooray!

Yuuki raised her head to the sky, try listen carefully and when she knew the source, she only shrugged her shoulder, completely ignored Zero screamed since she knew the reason why. Yuuki continue watching Kaname again with love shape in her eyes, watching her savior face near the window during the class from another building make her heart melt. The petite girl want to die and go to heaven.

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BLAME MATSUMOTO SENPAI FOR HER RIDICULOUS SMART ASS IDEA! DON'T KILL ME TAICHO!"

Zero continue running to save his life. He dodged the trees, branches and rock and running in zig zag between the trees, constantly avoids the older shinigami's attack. He refused to die again at his taicho's hand. This time his captain releases his zanpakutou, that mean he really pissed off!

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN, KIRYUU ZERO! " Toshirou shouted, running after Zero. He shunpo'ing, and appear in front of Zero. Zero look shocked and his eyes wide. The genius holds tight his sword, raised it and slashes it with ice at Zero. Zero does not have any choice. He knew he can't dodge the attack so he needs to block it.

"Flow, Ketsueki Mun." Zero released his sword form its sheath. His zanpakutou look like a normal katana with blood red colour and the shape of the guard is a diamond with rose symbol shape.

Zero made diamond shape at the air, "Blood flow through the air, Diamond Barrier!" Slowly, a sharp cut appear at Zero's hand, blood flowing through the sword and forming Diamond Shape shield instantly blocked Toshiro's ice.

Toshiro smirked. "It's been awhile since we fight like this. I getting bored fighting like a human way. Shall we fight like 'our way'?" Toshiro hold his sword with both hand, point it at Zero. He still grinned, eyes glowing sadistically.

Zero stays silent, eyes narrowed at the small captain. Well, he can't call his captain small anymore right? Toshiro's height is around 168cm, no longer 133cm since he become taller when living at Vampire World.

"What about the night class?" Zero asked.

"Hm? You worried if they found out?" Zero nodded.

"You don't need to worry about that, I already set the barrier surrounding us. Nobody will bother our little sparring session." Toshiro grinned.

"Sweet captain. You really are a genius." Zero grinned and shunpo'ed, appear behind his captain. He instantly attacks from behind Toshiro but the prodigy managed to block it with small smirked adorning his face.

"Tch, play dirty?" Zero make a small grinned. He shook his head innocently. "Hehe…Play dirty never exist in my dictionary. I only follow my instinct."

Sword clashing each other again, two silver flashes passes through each other at fastest speed that can't be seen with human eyes. Voice of sword clashing can be heard at the forest at the night. They still continue their little activity until the night class finished their class.

Then, they will send the Night Class back to their dorm and return to their dorm for nice sleep night.

_The next morning._

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO! My son, wake up! Time for schoo-" The chairman unable to finish his sentence, being kicked by Zero and his body flying outside the room.

"You are noisy! Get out!" Zero shouted and touches his temple; try to handle his headache because of the lack of sleep. He remember last night, he have a spar with the genius captain and lost. Since he lost, the punishment is to do the paperwork. Damn it! I will have my revenge after this!

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

Yuuki glanced at Zero worried inside the classroom. They came to the school early today and currently waiting for the teacher. Sayori noticed Yuuki's worried face, she whispers at Yuuki, "What happen at Zero? Why there is a bandage at his right hand and neck?"

Yuuki tilt her head down and whisper back, "I don't know, maybe because his sparring with Hitsugaya-senpai." Her eyes glanced at Zero. Zero completely obvious with his surrounding, he was writing something at his notebook with bored expression.

"Sparring?" Sayori raised her eyebrows.

Yuuki nodded. "They will spar together at the middle of night but it happen when Zero said something stupid."

"Do you know about that?"

"I asked them before but they said it's a boy thing." Yuuki groaned. She hate people keep a secret from her.

Zero raised his head and he glanced back at Yuuki. The female prefect noticed she've been caught, she yelped and tell him that there is nothing to say. Zero sighed, he look at outside, hand playing with pencil. Toshiro went to Soul Society to send the report to Head Captain. He blinked, today is the day where Hanabusa drink Yuuki's blood.

Zero frowned but he relaxes himself, try to control his reiatsu from leaking out. The hunter humming a song, take out his cell phone from his pocket and type a message to inform his captain.

'The game is begun.' Zero smirked.

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for favourite and followed my story. I hope you enjoy my little story here! Zero is a 3****rd**** seat in 10****th**** divisionIn this chapter, I revealed Zero's zanpakutou. His sword name Blood Moon. I picked this name because I think it is a cool name. I promise I will tell you guys more about his sword ability in the future. This fic meant to have humour element and a little adventure/action. Maybe la…depends to my mood.**

**Zero joined Soul Society after a year Hitsugaya Toshirou appointed as a Captain but the arc at the first chapter start after Winter War. So no Aizen but I planned to put villain someday. (no fun if there is no bad guy to fight, right?) So stay tuned for the next chapter~! Ciao everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

+++Shinigami Knight+++

Chapter 4: Allied will help ya!

"I see, so it's already started. Should I come back the next morning?" Toshiro muttered, hand busy typing something at his cell phone. He didn't notice Matsumoto sneaked behind him and closed his eyes.

Toshiro twitched, "Do you know who behind you?" Matsumoto giggled and she smirked deviously to tease her captain more.

"Let me go. I need to send a message to Kiryuu." Toshiro gritted his teeth, annoying with his lieutenant behaviour.

"Eh? Zero-kun?" Matsumoto let go her taicho and peeked a little to read the message. Toshiro noticed her but he ignored it and continue type few words and click the button send.

"I miss him so much. It's been few years I didn't see his face!" Matsumoto pouted. She hate being separated from her favourite kouhai.

Toshiro smirked. "The Head Captain informed me there is a disturbance happen at Vampire World and he sends few shinigami to aid me and Zero. So you will come along too."

Matsumoto snapped, face brightly. She clapped her hand happily, jumping upside down and squealed. The young captain only closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He sits down at the chair, pick the brush and continue doing the paperwork.

"So taicho….. Who will come along with us?" Matsumoto stand in front of her taicho desk, put both of her hand at the desk and lent forward her taicho. Her boob completely blocked Toshiro from continue signing the paperwork.

He raised his head and stared at the strawberry blond annoyingly. He groaned, he hate people disturb him from his work. "Captain Zaraki, lieutenant Kusajihi, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayesagawa Yumichika and Captain SoiFon."

Matsumoto raised her eyebrow. "Wow, why we need lot of people, three captains at one world! This is insane!" Matsumoto said. Toshiroh sighed lightly, he closed his eyes, arm crossed. "We are in the world of vampire, Matsumoto. Some of them live longer than any of us and powerful creature too. I get it why Soutaicho want to send two captains more."

Matsumoto frowned. "As far as I know, captain level and lieutenant level are equal power with pureblood vampire right?" she asked. Toshiro nodded confirmed her theory. He opened his mouth, "Not too forget there lot of vampire level E outside there who slowly transform to hollow. Zero and I worked hard to get rid those vampire almost turned to hollow this few years."

"Do not worry anymore, Taicho! We are here to help you!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Toshiro pick his brush, dip it into the ink and continue doing the paperwork.

"Captain, Zero-kun already told you about our activity for Shinigami Fun Day Festival, right? Oh I hope you approve! I want you become the main host together with Zero! With Zero pretty face and captain new height and handsome face will attract more people to come at our place!" Matsumoto smile widely, she dance around the office happily, try to imagine Toshiro as a host.

Then the young captain remembered Zero told him about Matsumoto's crazy plan yesterday. A vein appears at his forehead, he snapped, break the brush into half. Dark aura surrounding him, temperature room dropped significantly. Matsumoto tensed, she stopped her dance, fear and sweat shown at her pretty face. She chuckled nervously, scratch her neck sheepishly.

"Oh yes! He told me about that. Hehehe." Toshiro chuckled evilly. He raised his head, eyes stared at his lieutenant. A mischievous and dark smile adorning his handsome face.

Matsumoto gulped hard. She can imagine what happen at Zero last night. Oh god, she is so dead! Then, a ringtone phone broke the tensed atmosphere. Matsumoto recognized the song and quickly answered it. She nodded fast and said goodbye to the caller. She stands straight, salute at her captain. "Forgive me captain but I have emergency call from SWA at living world so I must leave now! Oh, before I forget, please finish my paperwork for me, captain." She winked and shunpo-ed quickly before Toshiro said anything.

"MATSUMOTO! COME BACK HERE!"

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

Zero raised his head to the sky.

"Hn? I think I heard captain shouted senpai name again." He murmured, walking alone to the stable. He approach at the stable and enter. All horse look at him with fear, some of them become violent. Zero knew they hate his presence; after all he is a vampire and a shinigami. He ignored them and looks around and saw his friend. He smiled and approaches her.

"White lily, you never change at all." He raised his hand and patted the white female horse. The horse snuggled closely to his touch. Zero watched her with sad eyes; he closed his eyes and makes a silent promise. "I will never leave you alone and repeat the same mistake again." He whispered.

Zero felt someone presence and he know who watching him. He opens his eyes, eyes glowing bright and sends a light wave of reiatsu at the stranger.

The stranger shocked when she felt an unknown aura from Zero. Her eyes wide open, then she smirked little. She walks outside the shadow silently and Zero saw her form.

Zero blinked. 'Okay, this never happen before'

"Seiren." He nodded.

Seiren nodded back, eyes locked at Zero.

"What are you doing here?"

"My master want know more about you and the head prefect, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Is it wise for you to inform me about this?" He tilted his head at the side.

"Yes because he invited you for tea party this weekend." She replied.

"Only me and Captain?" Zero asked, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, this weekend at Moon Dorm garden around 6pm." Seiren replied and she disappears from Zero's sight.

Zero opens his mouth and noticed she gone. He shook his head knowing Kaname never accept no as answer. That pureblood always gets anything he wants.. No matter what timeline he lived, he never understands that man.

'Hm, this never happen before at previous timeline.' He thought. "She is little slower than Yoroichi-san and Captain SoiFon though."

Seiren hide in the shadow stealthy behind a three, far away from the stable. Her leaned to the three and closed her eyes. She wondered who the person Zero mentioned about. Impossible for human eyes can see her movement and for him to say she little slower, she hate to admit it but she little pissed off when Zero said that.

She opens her eyes and disappears to inform her master about the new information.

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

The silent night approaches and the day student stay inside the dorm, only the night class inside the school for their lesson.

Zero loves today. The night is so calm and warm. Just like the day when he stay at Seiretei.

But the silence broke when he smell Yuuki blood.

'Shit.' Zero scowled. He shunpo'ing to Yuuki location and appears at the middle of Yuuki and Hanabusa.

The female prefect and Hanabusa shocked and speechless with mouth open. Akatsuki keep his stoic face but you can see his eyes wide open for a sec before return to normal.

Zero landing like a cat landing. He eyes glanced at the fainted female student. He slowly stands up and wiped the dust from his school uniform.

"What the hell?! How come you appear out of nowhere?" Hanabusa shouted furious when he saw Zero. 'Damn! I almost get to taste her blood but this stupid prefect always gets in my way!'

"Aido-senpai, are you tried to taste Yuuki blood?" Zero narrowed his eyes at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa growled angrily, his fang can be seen under the moon light. "And what you can do to me?" he taunt Zero with little smug. The silver prefect glared at him, he tried hiding Yuuki from the vampire view. He hand slowly to his jacket, he grabbed Bloody Rose and point it at Hanabusa.

"Zero! Aido-senpai! Please don't fight at here!" Yuuki cries. She hated this happen because of her.

"Hanabusa, stop. We need to leave before the president noticed we were gone." Akatsuki said.

"Do not worry, Akatsuki. I should teach this hunter a lesson." Hanabusa grinned sadistically.

Zero smirked. "You? Hmm..you are nothing but a pest to me." He replied.

Hanabusa groaned, his pale face turn to red, holding his anger up. "Y-you bastard!" he shouted and attacked Zero with his ice ability.

Zero blocked the attack with ease, using one of protection charm he learned as a hunter.

"Senpai! Do not fight here! Stop it right now!" Yuuki shouted.

"Hanabusa, the prefect was right. Stop now." Akatsuki said and hold his cousin shoulder.

"Trut, trut, answer this damn call right now, you stupid silver kid!"

Everyone stopped, all the eyes stared at Zero.

Zero who quiet surprise when he listen his current ringtone. He cursed. "When he changed my ringtone?" Zero quickly answers the call.

"Yes, I am busy right now, Captain." Then Zero blinked. He slowly grinned little and he nodded and he grinned widely again.

Yuuki and vampire blinked. They do not trust their eyes when they saw a cold, emotionless and don't come near him make a face like that.

"Oh yes! They coming here right? Oh please say you speak the truth." Zero said cheerfully and starts jumping around like a hyper kid.

Everyone dumbfounded. They were very shocked to see the sudden change attitude from Zero.

Then Zero smiled sheepishly, he quickly murmured apologised again and again.

"KIRYUU ZERO, IF YOU CAUSED ANY TROUBLE WHEN I'M NOT AROUND. DO YOU UNDERSTOOD?" Toshiro shouted. Yuuki and the vampires blinked. They can hear Toshiro's voice from their position.

"YES SIR!" Zero replied like a soldier with his hand saluted.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRANSFORM ANYTHING TO FUCKING EXPLOSION ROBOT, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Eeeeeeeh? Then I lost my entertainment! That's the only thing that makes me feel fun!" Zero whines.

The other sweatdropped. 'Seriously Zero?!' they thought.

"Fine! I will have my revenge later! You will pay everything you have done to me!" Zero huffed and glared at his phone.

"Whatever brat" Toshiro replied.

"Who are you calling me a brat, you chibi kid!" Then Zero blinked, he realised his mistake. He dodged quickly when he noticed a knife approach to him.

"What the fuck?! Why you setting up those trap? Are you trying to kill me?" Zero groaned. "Yeah, fine. I understood. If you don't come back here fast, I promised I start a chaos at here." Zero threats his captain.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Not my 'collection'! W-wait Hitsugaya-senpai? Hello? Damn!" He raised his hand, want to throw his cellphone, then a message appear at the screen. Zero read the message and his face change to very scary and horrified face. He looks around, scans the area and figured nothing happen. Zero sighed relieved.

Zero shifted his head to his 'audience'. "What?" he scowled at them.

Yuuki and their senpai speechless.

"What happen at here?" a voice appear behind Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Both of them tensed, sweat covered their face. 'We are doomed!'

"K-Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said, she still not recovered from her previous shock. She greeted Kaname with blushes appear at her face.

Zero groaned. 'Damn, another vampire.' He thought.

"Hello Yuuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked politely with small smile to Yuuki.

Yuuki still blush when hear Kaname's voice. "Y-yes I am fine. Zero co-"Zero cover Yuuki mouth with his right hand. He smiled happily at Kaname, quite opposite than the previous timeline.

"Actually, we caught Aido-senpai and Akatsuki-senpai when wondering around the school and the girls here" he pointed at the girl, still fainting. "Were breaking the curfew and accidentally saw them during their way to the Moon Dorm for stalking project. They squealed like a true banshee seen their idol and fainted because happiness overdose." Zero explained with his sketchbook with robot doodle that appear out of nowhere.

Everyone exceptional the fainted students dumbfounded and sweat appears behind their head.

Kaname coughed, control himself from laughing when listening to Zero's explanation with his robot doodle. Imagine Rukia with her bunny doodle.

"Oh and please erased their memory too." Zero said.

Kaname blinked. "Why?"

"I don't want them tell their friends that they break their curfew to see their _knight_ at night as I afraid their friend will follow their step and sneak around and increased our job to caught and give detention to them." Zero said. 'Also to save them from Captain's wrath too.' He thought.

Kaname nodded, accept Zero reasoning. He gives signal to Seiren to do her job. "Erase their memory and send them back to their dorm." Seiren nodded and do her task.

"Aido, Kaien. I want you to come to my room after the class." He commanded with authority voice. They nodded and follow their leader from behind.

"Yuuki. Let's go back home." Zero said. Yuuki nodded and follow Zero who few step away from her.

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

"May I ask why Zero acted like that?" Kaname asked. He and his right hand man followed him to the class.

"He became like that when he receive a call from Hitsugaya-san." Aido answered.

"How did you know the caller is Hitsugaya?" Kaname raised his eyebrow, glanced at two cousins.

"We heard his voice and Zero mention his name." Akatsuki said.

"What they talk about?" Kaname asked. He normally never bothers somebody business but he wants to learn more about the silver duo.

"We were not sure; I believed someone he knows will come to visit him." Akatsuki said.

"It seems Kiryuu Zero loves robot so much and willingly transform anything he grabs to explosion robot." Hanabusa said.

Kaname stared at Hanabusa. "Are you sure that what you heard? That is the weirdest thing I ever heard."

Hanabusa nodded. "Yes we are sure. We heard it perfectly fine!" Akatsuki agreed.

Kaname stay silent, he closed his eyes.

"I guess you are different than you appear to be." He whispered.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa glanced at each other.

They thanked Zero for not telling the truth and save them from their leader punishment.

**AN: Cut! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! Hehe, I love Zero's insane side. And thank you for the review! I already planned to add more Bleach character for more fun and chaos at this world. So stay tune for more Bleach character.**


	5. Chapter 5

+++Shinigami Knight+++

Chapter 5: A familiar face

"This feeling!" Zero whispered silently with frowned. His eyes changed to glint red before returned to normal colour back.

"Zero is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked with worried eyes. She noticed Zero body tensed and stop walking, turn her head and look at Zero face to face. Zero face softened and smiled a little. His hand reached Yuki head and patted her softly.

"Nothing and it's already late. The night class already went to their dorm; we should go back and sleep too." Zero said.

Yuuki accepted Zero's reason with little hesitate, nodded cheerfully and said goodbye to Zero before disappear inside female dorm.

Zero smiled and he faced changed to serious mode after Yuuki gone. He turned around and went to the gate school. He jumping through the school gate and landing silently outside the school ground.

"It's hunting time."

"_Yahoo Zero! I cannot wait for another fight! More fight more blood! Let's kill all vampire level E and hollow!"_ the zanpakuto, Ketsueki Mun cackling madly inside Zero head.

'You will get your prey later, bloodthirsty zanpakuto' Zero replied and shook his head. He chuckled a little when he remembered the first time he met hiz zanpakuto.

+++Shinigami Knight+++

"Where am I?" amethyst eyes looks around with suspicious. He saw a lake, a blooming Sakura tree and a moon shines brightly in the dark. He walks toward the lake and eyes widened little. The lake is filled with blood red colour at not the usual blue colour.

"Surprised isn't young man. Who knows we will meet again in this situation." Zero shifted his head towards the voice. His stance changed to defensive stance and eyes glanced around. He doesn't see anything.

"Who are you?" his eyes narrowed.

A madly laughter can be heard everywhere. "I'm hurt, little hunter. You not remember me at all?"

"This voice…!" Zero eyes widened in shock.

"Remember me now…?" a shadow approached him, touches his chin and moved his head to meet Zero eyes.

"I-Impossible! Y-you are supposed to be dead!" a feminine chuckled a little.

"Nothing is impossible in our life, Zero. I guessed the Spirit King does have sense of humour after all."

Zero still in shocked to see the figure in front of him. He can tell this person already changed but somehow the madness personality still in there.

"Hiou Shizuka, who knows you are my zanpakuto spirit." Zero said. If he still alive, he would slap her hands away from his face but now he let it go, he forgives her already. The silver head knows it is not her fault, she also a victim too just like him.

The confirmed mysterious shadow nodded. Shizuka was a tall woman, with long, silver-white hair and eyes that were an unusual shade of pink. She wearing a pale, white-coloured kimono with a thin ribbon around her waist with a bell attached to it.

She smiled a little, hand still touched Zero cheek. "I miss you, my little hunter. Ironic isn't it? When we were alive, I am your master but now the situation changed, you are my master now."

Zero chuckled a little. "Yeah you are right." His eyes softened and his hand touched her hand, he leaned to the touch with eyes closed. Shizuka smiled a little and pulled Zero to her and hugged him tightly with motherly love.

Zero leaned his head at her shoulder, "You've changed."

"Same goes with you too." Shizuka said. They still hugged each other. Silent fill the atmosphere.

"Shizuka."

"Yes?"

"What is your name as zanpakuto?"

"Seem that you already ready to wield my power, very well I will tell my name. Listen carefully, my name is…."

+++Shinigami Knight+++

"Flow, Ketsueki Mun!" Zero unleashed his sword and wipes all hollow with single hit. Zero quickly resealed his zanpakuto back without single sweat.

"This is weird. I sensed a huge reiatsu at here but what I saw is small number of hollow." Zero said.

'_Hm..Zero-chan, if I remembered when I was alive as a pureblood. Level E never changed to a hollow, when they dead, the bodies dissolved to ashes but now when they dead, level E changed to hollow without become a Plus.'_ Shizuka said.

'This is a weird process maybe this is effect of Time Vortex?' Zero thought.

'_Probably, anyway someone is coming.'_ Shizuka said before cut their linked.

"What are you doing here Akatsuki-senpai, Aido-senpai and Takuma-senpai." Zero sighed and turns his body to face them.

"We have been sending by Kaname-sama to kill the level E that rumoured to habitat at this abandoned place. I guess we were little late since you already finished it off." Akatsuki shrugged his shoulder.

"How long you guys arrived?" Zero narrowed his eyes.

Takuma glanced at Akatsuki and Hanabusa. "Long enough to see you're fighting with sword instead of your gun, Bloody Rose.

Zero face palmed. He is too careless not noticed their presence. Oh shit I am so dead if Captain knew this.

'_Ahahaha! You are dead Zero! I can't wait to see your body been covered by ice!'_ Shizuka laughed evilly inside Zero head. Zero growled. 'You are not helping at all!'

Zero cleared his throat, "Ah, well you see since I am a hunter, I can't always fight with one weapon so I've decided to learn using different weapon as my backup. Nobody know if you suddenly run out of bullet and enemy approaches you in different sides, right?"

The vampires nodded in agreement. Then Takuma said, "But Kiryuu-kun, if my knowledge was right, each hunter has one weapon so how come you have two weapons?"

"Oh someone given to me, he said "Kill your enemies in cold blood with the power you hold, this sword will guide you and be your partner for eternity." Zero said with half-truth. It's the truth right? The teacher gives the nameless zanpakuto during the class to learn the name when he stills a student."

"I see, is the Association sent you here?" Hanabusa raised one eyebrow. Zero twitched when he heard the name. "No, I am alone. I'm not part of them, I am a freelancer hunter."

The vampires shocked when they heard that. They thought he is part of Association not expected that he is a freelancer hunter.

"Let's go back to the school. I'm tired and I can't let you wander around outside the school ground right?" Zero glanced back.

The night class has no choice but listen to him. They are walking together in the middle of town. The town atmosphere is so lively even though it's a middle of night. People still stay awake, walking around the street, shopping and laughing at the café.

Zero stopped walking, he see something interesting! He grinned evilly; he rubbed his hand, evil plan quickly formed inside his head.

'_Oh Zero-chan, please don't! I will not help you if your Captain found out about this!' _Shizuka said with worried tone. She admitted she like new Zero, a happy and trouble maker kid, maybe if she not killed his parent back then, Zero personality will be like this but she blinded in vengeance and madness. She killed his parent and destroys his life.

'Do not worried, I will get this done faster.' Zeo thought. He pulls something from his pants pocket, a small scroll. Takuma and the others stopped walking when they sensed evil aura coming from Zero.

"What that hunter try to do? Why he kept glanced at McDomel statue?" Hanabusa asked his cousin and Takuma.

"I don't know and my instinct told me better I don't know what he planned about." Akatsuki said.

"Hm? A small scroll?" Takuma said, eyes still locked at the small scroll. He watches Zero throw the scroll to the ground, smoked appear and several tools like hammer, spanner, a dynamic, robot hand appeared from it.

The vampires dumbfounded. Zero tilted his head and put one finger at his mouth, "Do not tell anybody especially Hitsugaya-senpai, okay?" they nodded dumbfounded.

Zero goes to McDomel statue and start to add something at the statue with his tools. Hehe, goodbye ugly clown face. He snickered before continue to adjust the statue and give it a new form, ignoring Shizuka warning inside his head.

10 minutes later.

Zero come back to vampire side and nodded happily. "I'm done!" Zero said with devilish grin.

"What are you doing at there?" Hanabusa asked. He is still in state of shock to see another side of this enigma hunter.

"Hoho, nothing. Just want to give somebody a huge headache." Zero chuckled a little and grabbed three vampires and run off toward the academy in high speed like a kid in sugar rush.

+++Shinigami Knight+++

In the morning, Takuma sitting at the couch in the middle of hall dorm, reading a manga with Shiki and Rima at his side, sleeping at his lap. Hanabusa and Akatsuki sit at the opposite side and can't go to sleep because the headache a certain prefect gave to them yesterday. They both groaned when they remember that night.

Akatsuki sighed and reached the remote control and clicked the button. The morning news theme song appears at the TV screen.

"**Today Morning News! A berserker McDomel statue goes on rampaged and attacked the citizen with water gun, rainbow painted and bomb smoker. The town has been dirtied by the McDomel statue crazy action. Most of the citizen go hysteric to see McDomel statue able to move and try to attack them with water gun. Some of them think this is a prank from some prankster. **

"**Hello, my name is James, today I will interview a manager about a new phenomenon. Let's interview the McDmel manager shall we? Hello manager, what are you doing hidden at the counter?"**

"**S-shut up! Do not record me! I am not the one that causing this problem! Do you know how surprised I am to see this statue move suddenly and knock the restaurant door with evil grin appeared from that clown face? I TOLD YOU IT IS A NIGHTMARE! EVIL CLOWN DOES EXIST! NOW BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT" the manager pushed the camera away from him.**

"**I guess we can confirmed that the restaurant has nothing to do with this. So, who is the one that start the messed? I'm James, reported of Morning News, will found out the mysterious of this town."**

Akatsuki let go the remote, mouth wide open. Hanabusa eyes fall down to the floor because he was too shocked. Takuma has turned to rock statue with wide eyes and mouth. Shiki and Rima rubbed their eyes; their sleep has been distracted by noise from the TV.

Then,

"KIRYUU ZERO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" a screamed can be heard from Chairman House. Then, cackling madly followed after that.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS INSANE!" Hanabusa shouted and pointed finger at TV screen.

Akatsuki rubbed his forehead and Takuma chuckled nervously. Shiki and Rima blinked in half asleep, they don't know what Hanabusa talking about.

"Who is insane?" a voice appears from Hanabusa side. Hanabusa yelped in surprised, he look at his side and saw Zero sitting comfortable at the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hanabusa shouted.

"Shush, silence. People are sleeping and I'm hiding here because to avoid from someone. So, do you see the news?" Zero replied with evil large grin.

"Yes we did. I never thought you will do something like that." Akatsuki said eyes still locked at Zero whom in pyjama with messed silver hair.

"When you come here? I didn't sense you approach us." Takuma said.

"I entered when you all still in state of shock, why?" Zero replied innocently.

"You know you shouldn't be here."

All of them lifted their head and looks up to the voice, "Kaname/ Kaname-sama / Kuran-senpai!" they said at the same times. Kaname is standing at the stairs.

"Sorry about that but I tried to find someplace to hide so where is the better place if not here right?" Zero said cheerfully then he body tensed, eyes wide open and looked around.

"Oh god, he is near! I need to hid-"before Zero able to finish his sentence, Moon Dorm huge door open wide with strong kick. Morning light blindly the vampires eyes who trying to cover their eyes from the sun light.

"There you are, Zero." The figured closed the door, hand hold the bamboo sword tightly. The temperature room changed and ice frozen every window and door surrounding the main hall.

Zero face changed to fear expression and shuttered, "H-h-hey there senpai, I guessed you already know?" he chuckled nervously. 'Shizuka, help me!'

'_I already warn you before Zero so a no.'_

'Meanie!'

Kaname eyes a little shocked to see the ice covered the hall and Hanabusa was shocking that a human can summoned ice that easily.

Zero try to run from opposite side but Toshiro blocked the path with ice and froze Zero immediately. "I'm warning you yesterday Zero but you ignored it so be ready for my wrath." Toshiro said darkly and grabbed Zero that still covered in ice.

"Sorry for the mess, Kuran." Then the silver duo disappears and ice melted away.

**AN: Oh no! The night class found out Toshiro's ability! I bet you guys surprised that Shizuka is his zanpakuto now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, another bleach character will appear soon! Poor poor vampire. And I will like to thanks for all your support, thank you for following and favourite and give the review. I tried my best to update the story more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**+++Shinigami Knight+++**

**Chapter 6: You want to know the truth?**

"Akatsuki! Do you see that?! A HUMAN HAS ABILITY TO CONTROL ICE LIKE ME! THIS IS AN INSULT TO ME, A NOBLE VAMPIRE!" Hanabusa shouted, both of his hands pull his hair in frustration.

"Yes I see, so Kaname-sama what do you want us to do?" Akatsuki questioned Kaname who stay silent, completely ignored Hanabusa's temper tantrum sipping his tea at armchair.

"Kaien-kun, isn't it obvious? We shall investigate him and gather more information about the prefect!" Takuma said.

"You waste your time if you try to gather information about him." Seiren appeared beside her master, eyes scanned the room. 'Hm, I'm sure the ice melted after they leaved but I didn't see any water in this room.'

"What do you mean by that, Seiren?" Hanabusa asked after managed to calm himself.

"I'd request Seiren to find about Hitsugaya Toshiro especially about his family history, birth record and his family death since he is an orphan like Kiryuu Zero." Kaname said calmly put a cup at the table.

"…and?" Takuma raised his eyebrow and eyes glanced at Shiki and Rima sleeping figured at the couch.

"None…there is no single record about him." Kaname sighed.

The three noble vampires except the sleeping noble and Seiren gasped and widened their eyes.

"I suspect he is a vampire like us, originally came from a clan who disappeared long time ago in the war with hunter." Kaname sighed and continue, "As I expected with his natural ice ability and able to hide his aura perfectly, confirmed me he is the same as me."

"It makes sense." Akatsuki nodded. Hanabusa stared at him suspiciously. "The first time I met him, his aura gives me a chilling feeling and a warning to me but I never suspect him as a vampire."

"If he is a vampire, Kiryuu-kun can sense his aura immediately. I mean, Kiryuu don't like vampire right due to certain accident?" Takuma said.

"That is a lie. " Seiren said.

All the vampires including Kaname and sleeping nobles open their eyes and stared at Seiren.

"Humour us, Seiren." Kaname said. Seiren nodded and open her mouth.

"Kiryuu Zero aura is difference than human and vampire. His aura is similar to Hitsugaya Toshiro but he is weaker than the Head Prefect in term of power and strength. I identified this when I followed him to a stable at school ground as he released an unknown energy to me."

Kaname closed his eyes and leaned himself comfortably at the armchair. "Seiren, you said to me, he and Hitsugaya-san will come here right? Will you go there with Takuma to confirm my invitation so I can ask the servant to make preparation latter?" Kaname reopened his wine red eyes narrowed at them.

"Forgive me master, I told them you want to meet them this Saturday. Do you want me to tell them the change of date?"

"Yes, I wish I can meet them tonight at _that_ place."

"Very well Kaname, we will do as you wish."

Seiren and Takuma bowed respect to their leader and leaved the dorm immediately.

"Everyone, please go back to your room now." Kaname said.

Everyone leaved immediately and leave Kaname alone at the main hall.

"A little changed of plan…maybe I should use Hitsugaya-san as one of my pawn? Kaname smirked think how useful is Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Oh Kaname, maybe you should forget that plan of yours. How powerful you are as vampire, you are useless against a Shinigami.

+++Shinigami Knight+++

"So Zero-kun, do you know what kind of trouble you already caused today?" Toshiro asked Zero nicely.

"Why we are in Chairman Office, Captain?"

"First, Chairman is your guardian, second he has right to know his adopted son's behaviour especially with little scene he had pulled this morning or should I say **yesterday**?" Toshiro hissed in annoyance tone.

"You have no proved!" Zero shouted.

"Yes I did! Your zanpakuto report everything to me!"

"Ketsueki Mun, you are traitor!"

"So you admitted it was your fault!"

"Not my fault!" Zero refused to give up.

"Only you can transform that thing to a chaotic robotic monster other than Captain Kurotsuchi and you and I know he is not here!" Toshiro snapped and froze Zero to the wall, make him hard to move.

Kaien chuckled softly and watched the bickering between two shinigami. He never seen Zero acted like this before and yes he know the truth including Zero and Toshiro is shinigami. Because of him, he managed to make Zero a freelancer hunter instead a hunter under Association.

"_**I refuse to become a hunter under Association." Zero said.**_

"_**Why? I thought you want to follow your parent path?" Kaien said.**_

"_**Yes I am but not under those old hags who tried to use me because I'm a vampire and a Kiryuu. I prefer be a freelancer hunter without any ties with them." Zero explained.**_

_**Kaien sighed, he can't say anything anymore, know that Zero is extremely stubborn and refused to listens any order exceptional the boy known as Hitsugaya Toshiro that he bring here every week for dinner.**_

"_**Can you get me a hunter weapon like a gun or something?"**_

"_**Yes I can, I have one I kept inside my house. The original owner is your grandfather and I decided to give it to you when you are older." Kaien said and took out an old wooden box from a cabinet.**_

_**He gave it to Zero and the silver boy took it and opens the box. He heard Zero murmured under his breath, "I missed you so much Bloody Rose." He shoulder tensed, he didn't tell the weapon name yet and how come he learn the name already?**_

He sighed, he remembered that time before Zero entered Middle School. He forced Zero to spill the truth before threat to kill him, think he is an enemy in his adopted son form. So, Zero has no choice to told him the truth with Toshiro at his side.

The chairman glanced at the corner of his office; saw two zanpakuto watched their master fighting each other, not bothering to stop them with cup of tea at their hand. He quite surprised to learn Shizuka is a zanpakuto spirit and the reasons why Zero never enters his bloodlust phase all thanks to his zanpakuto.

The chairman decide to stop both of them before they destroy his lovely office, he cleared his throat. Zero and Toshiro stop their fight and glared at chairman. "This question quite bothers me this day, if I may ask you several questions first before you destroy this lovely place?"

Kaien stopped "Do you ever drink someone blood in this time, my son?"

"First thing is I am not your son!" a smack hit his head but Zero ignored it. "Yes I did, the blood tablet is useless to me, and my body rejected that disgusting filthy thing. I have no choice but to drink real blood."

Kaien gasped. He never knew that!

"You never asked me."

"You can read my mind, my son?"

"No but your face tell me everything." Zero sighed and gave up, this stupid ice make him harden to move single part of his body.

"You underestimated my power, boy. And, Chairman, yes he did after I forced him to drink my blood and his zanpakuto when she materialized outside the inner world." Toshiro said.

"I see but you drink Hiou Shizuka blood…so you are no longer fall to level E?" Charmain said.

"_Yes thanks to me and Captain Hitsugaya, he never fallen to level E and now, if you sensed his aura deeply, you can tell he is no longer a level D but a level B vampire due to my blood and Captain's blood along with his position as third seat."_ Shizuka explained.

"How about you Hiou-san?"

Shizuka raised her eyebrows in question, _"Pardon me?"_ she said politely.

"You are his zanpakuto, what will happen if you encounter with your counterpart in this timeline?"

"_I am a zanpakuto spirit and the other me is a pureblood vampire. We are the same person, same personality but we are different kind and soul. She is a vampire and I am a zanpakuto spirit."_ Shizuka closed her eyes and leaned her head at Hyourinmaru shoulder.

Hyourinmaru, a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face,gray eyes, and long, tell-green hair which reaches his lower back, he is Toshiro's zanpakuto . Hyourinmaru patted Shizuka head with caring. Yes, he sees Shizuka as little sister and same goes with Shizuka, vice versa.

But the lovely sibling moment is destroyed by Zero.

"Can you unfreeze me please? I can't stand the cold of your ice, Captain! PLEASE LET ME GO CAPTAIN! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T TORTURE YOUR FAVOURITE THIRT SEAT LIKE THIS!" Zero cries in desperation.

Toshiro ignored him, "I need to make a call to ask where they are, they should be here now." Toshiro took his cell phone out from his pocket and make a call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, Matsumoto?"

"Oh we are on the way there, we kind of lost until Captain Soi Fon decide to use lead us."

"I see, informed me when you arrived at the gate. I and Zero will greet you there."

"Okie dokie Captain!"

"_Master, me and Shizuka will leave now. We sensed two vampires are coming toward here."_

Toshiro nodded and both of them disappear and returned to the inner world. Sound of door knocking and Kaien give them permission to enter.

"Takuma-kun! Seiren! Welcome to my humble place!"

"My apologize chairman but we want to meet with Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kiryuu Zero, oh you guys already here!" Takuma and Seiren saw Toshiro pointed a sword at Zero and his other hand is holding a cell phone meanwhile Zero, trying to freed himself from the ice but failed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please draw your sword. I don't want you to send Zero to hospital again." Kaien whispered at Toshiro's ear. Toshiro sighed and draw his sword. His sword changed to bamboo sword and put the sword at his back.

"What do you want with us? Don't dare saying Kaname want to change the date of his so called tea party and forward tonight." Toshiro said with pissed off tone.

"Er…uhm...hehe… you are correct?" Takuma said sheepishly and stepped away. The air is getting colder.

'This is bad; he is not in good mood to deal with us.' Seiren thought, try to maintain her calmness and stoic expression but chill running down through Seiren's spine.

He raised his icy cold reiatsu and makes both Noble hard to breath and paralyzed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please stop. You are suffocated them!"

'What is this? Is this fear? His aura are indeed different than us, vampire. Who are you, Hitsugaya Toshiro?' Takuma can't stand the pressure of captain's reiatsu, he collapse but somebody caught him before his body meet the ground.

'T-t-this is stronger than Kiryuu Zero's aura and I smell d-death on him, are you really living being or a dead being?' Seiren followed after Takuma, she collapse but Toshiro managed caught her. He grabs both of them and throws at his shoulder.

"I know he took an interesting at me immediately if he has knowledge about my power. I will send both of them to Moon Dorm and forgive me Chairman for unable to control my temper. Lot of stuff happen this few days and it finally hit my limit." Toshiro sighed before throw irritated glared at Zero and walk through the door.

"UNFREEZE ME CAPTAIN!" Zero screamed.

"Unfreeze yourself; consider this as one of my training. I will meet you later after this." Then Toshiro shunpo-ing to Moon Dorm, leave Zero alone with ex-hunter.

"YOU EVIL SADISTIC SPARTAN SENPAI!" Zero screamed again and moves his body around to make a crack on ice, unfortunately his head hit hard at the wall and he fainted with huge bump appear at his silver hair.

A sweat appears behind Kaien's head. He sighed and goes back to his desk to finish the remaining paperwork. He want to help Zero but he shoved it away consider this as a punishment for Zero's action this morning. He needs to inform the teacher about Zero and Toshiro absence today. Oh and call Yuuki to come to his office today but wait, maybe latter. She must attend today class since she had the worst grade among the prefect.

Kaien sighed again and look the scenery from his office window. He had feeling this is getting more interesting after the arrival of shinigami group. Oh poor us hunter and vampire, is this a sort of punishment for us because we are the main reason the unstable of this world?

+++Shinigami Knight+++

Toshiro appeared in front of Moon Dorm door with Takuma and Seiren at his shoulder. He holds them tightly, his teal eyes glowing, reiatsu formed around his body and the door opened itself. He stepped inside the dorm and stands quietly, eyes stares deeply through the soul of figure in front of him.

"What is this that you have done to them?!" Hanabusa exclaimed and both of Shiki and Rima lost their calm and stoic personality immediately try attacked Toshiro but Akatsuki managed hold Shiki and Ruka hold Rima before they have done something regrettable. Why they are at the main door? Oh, they sensed the prefect and saw a fainted Seiren and Takuma. They immediately went down to the hall to know the situation.

Toshiro ignored the group of vampire noble.

"Kuran Kaname, unfortunately I must refuse that stupid invitation of yours. If you want to know both of us better, try to take a normal way instead the stick up in ass so called pureblood approachable way." Toshiro put two vampires down and glowing green appears at his hands. He touches their forehead for few second and moves his hand away.

"Eh? Where am I?" Takuma opened his eyes slowly and looks surrounding him.

"We are back to Moon Dorm, Vice-President." Seiren hold her head; try to slow down her headache.

"Takuma, Seiren, are you alright?" Kaname said and come closer to them. His eyes check at them and seen nothing. He let it go. "I wish you not repeat this action again. I never forgive you if you dare harm night class student." Kaname said, his eyes give death irritated glared at Toshiro who watch him with bored eyes.

Toshiro yawn and cover his mouth with his hand, he completely ignored Kaname's threat. "Man, I have many things to do today and have no time to spend some shit load with you. Besides, they came at wrong time, I was still pissed off at Zero and my sword is few inches away from his heart."

"Ah! Forgive me Hitsugaya-san! We didn't mean to bother your torture punishment!" Takuma get up immediately and bow apologetically at him.

The other vampire blinked when they heard Takuma said torture punishment…?

Seiren didn't say anything but bow at him with a slight blush at her face. She turns her head at other side, refused to meet captain's teal eyes. She found him quite interesting with display of his power today and he is pretty good looking too. Seiren blinked 'What is this feeling?'

Toshiro twitched after seen Seiren's odd behaviour. 'Oh no.' He groaned. Hyourinmaru chuckled, _"Young love…hehehe."_ He growled at Hyourinmaru again and cut their link.

Ruka and Rima has grin at their face and they glanced at each other and giggled together.

Kaname ignored them and sighed. "Is really necessary for you to make them faint?"

"Not really but I was pissed off which is why I unable control my temper very well." Toshiro sighed and pinch his bridge of nose. "I need to go. I have meeting with someone. Farewell Kuran Kaname."

Toshiro open the moon dorm as he glanced back. "Nice theory about me being a vampire, unfortunately you guessing wrong about me." Toshiro closed the door and leave the Moon Dorm ground and went back to Chairman Office.

Kaname glared at the closing door,'How did he know that? Is he watching us?' Kaname 's aura suddenly went berserk "Go back to your room now! Takuma, Seiren, follow me."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Everyone bow and leave immediately.

Takuma and Seiren follow Kaname and enter inside his room.

"So what happen? How come you both fainted after felt his aura."

Takuma and Seiren glanced at each other. "Kaname, I give my warning. He is not a normal person. He is and oddity to us and it's better if we stay at his good side." Takuma said with serious tone.

Seiren nodded in agreement. "He is a powerful man and for the first time I felt his pressure, it suffocated both of us and we unable to breathe. Also, I smell death on him."

"Seiren's right, his scent give me the feeling of death like he will ripping my soul apart. Kaname, I hope you are not considers him as one of your pawn. He is a dangerous guy, very dangerous kind and he is out of league."

Kaname sighed; this is getting more complicated than he thought.

+++Shinigami Knight+++

Meanwhile, Toshiro and Zero are walking together to the school gate. "So the valentine day is tomorrow huh" Toshiro whispered to himself. "I hate valentine day." Zero muttered. "You are not alone, Zero." Toshiro patted Zero shoulder.

Once they have arrive, they saw Zaraki Kenpachi, Soi Fon, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo and Yachiru waiting them in front of the gate.

"Oh they you are, Captain! You make us waiting!" Matsumot said, hand at her hip.

"Well sorry everyone, I have little talk with the night class president." Toshiro said.

"Zero-tan! What happen to you, why I see some ice at your school uniform? Oh wait! This is snowy's ice. Why snowy hurt Zero-tan?!"

"Neh, it was my fault, Yachiru-chan." Zero lilac orbs softened seen his surrogate little sister and hugged Yachiru tightly.

"I punish him because he managed destroy half of town with his modified McDomel statue.

"Oh!" Everyone blinked. It is a normal thing to them.

"Come on, we don't want to make Chairman waiting right?" Zero said, he picked Yachiru up and lead them to Chairman House.

**AN: Aaaaand cut! Finally, they finally enter! The chaos will begin soon! Why I consider Toshiro stronger than Kaname because Kaname is a living being and vampire. Yes, he is immortal but Toshiro is a Shinigami and his sword can kill vampire too. Besides, they have encounter their kind similar to them, remember Bount? **


End file.
